


Suicide

by Brat2001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brat2001/pseuds/Brat2001
Summary: Character commits suicide





	Suicide

A week. Only one, single, miserable week. It had felt like an eternity. 

The drop loomed ahead of me, normally so intimidating; now it felt almost welcoming. No one could stop me now. My mind was firmly made up. I was going to jump. Around me, gorgeous scenery which would witness my inevitable end. Climbing Tryfan had brought back some amazing memories, allowing me reminisce about time spent with my friends before I had begun to struggle. The mountainous surroundings and the freedom they represented brought a smile to my lips.

It was short-lived. 

Just a week ago, my best friend had lost the fight against her depression and swallowed a bottle of pills. She died happy, a smile on her face, but the loss weighed on me heavily. My family knew nothing of my depression, but the hovering was driving me up the wall. This was the first time I had been out of their sights since, meaning that I couldn’t revert back to my usual coping methods. The last week had been spent in apathetic silence, whilst I had struggled to cope and process the sharp pain of loss.

At the bottom of the sheer cliff that dropped off the mountainside, a long way down, was a lake. The water would ensure that I die rather than simply end up in hospital. In the distance I could just make out the pier, the one that I had spotted this opportunity from. 

It was time.

Closed eyes and a smile on my face, I let myself go.


End file.
